Bekko
by Magicaru
Summary: Everybody is different, even twins.Those were the words of the only person who ever told the twins apart from each other.Then Kyouya's cousin comes for a visit and she seems very familiar but from where? KaoruxOC Rated for some language.
1. 0 Prologue

Bekko

0. Prologue

Kaoru looked outside his classroom window. The sky was a bit cloudy but aside from that it was a beautiful day. He noticed a girl his age stop under one of the outside corridor arches.

She seemed to be looking for someone or more like waiting. Kaoru smirked.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to his older brother.

Hikaru was busy playing a video game, "Hai?"

"She's here."

Hikaru immediatly turned off his game and stood up, "Hai! Ikuze Kaoru!"

Kaoru followed his brother out of the class.

"Ahhh, so it begins again," Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

Hikaru headed towards the girl while Kaoru hid behind a tree that was still within earshot.

"Ah! You must be the one who sent this letter." Hikaru said to the girl.

She looked up at Hikaru with bright eyes. She was one year younger than them. She had black hair and deep brown eyes. _What a beautiful little girl _thought Kaoru. _Too bad her heart probably isn't as beautiful._

"Hikaru!" The girl said with a smile.

"Iie. I'm Kaoru. You seemed to have put the letter in the wrong locker." Hikaru said.

"Oh, S-sumimasen." The girl said.

"Demo, I want to ask if you would settle for me? Hikaru already likes another girl but I like you." Hikaru said.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise and a blush appeared on her face. _Here it comes._ Kaoru thought as she listened for her response.

"Doushite?" She asked.

Hikaru seemed to be confused for a moment, "Why what?"

"If you don't like me you can just tell me but you don't have to pretend to be someone else." The girl said.

"N-nani? What are you talking about?" Hikaru said, shocked.

"Soka. Gomenasai. Well then my answer is no." The girl sai..

Both the twins were shocked. Ever since they had come to this school every girl had done the same. Chosen the other because they saw them as the same. But this girl was the first to refuse. Could it be that she found out about their game? Impossible! Then again...

"I have to go." The girl turned and started walking.

She paused just as she passed Hikaru, "Sayonara Hikaru, I liked you not Kaoru. Goodbye to you too Kaoru."

She then turned and walked down the corridor. Kaoru appeared next to his brother.

"HJow did she-?" Kaoru was cut short by Hikaru.

"Matte! How did you know?!" Hikaru asked.

The girl turned to the twins and said, "Everybody is different, even twins."

Then she kept on walking and raised a hand in farewell.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru watched as his brother looked after the girl.

Kaoru could understand his shock. Nobody had ever been able to tell them apart.

"Kaoru, what was her name?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah! Matte," Kaoru looked at the love letter, his eyes widened, "it doesn't have her name."

After that they were both quiet.

_A day later the twins found out the girl's name, Akari Ritaii. She had transferred the day before and was now gone. Nobody knew where she went. The twin's never saw her again and eventually forgot her...that is until now._


	2. Appearance

Bekko

1. Appearance

Dark brown eyes skimmed the lobby of the prestigious Ouran Academy. She looked up at a painting of the current superintendent. He had brown hair and serious brown eyes. As she studied the pictures the voice of her chaffeur called.

"Ritaii-sama? It's time for you to go." He said.

But she didn't listen because her headphones were on her head.

"Ritaii-sama!" The chaffeur said again, this time yanking the headphones off her head.

She looked up at him through her glasses, "Why'd you do that?"

The chaffeur sighed in defeat, "Akari-chan! Please! This is your first day! At least try to learn your teacher's names!"

"Doushite, Ryo?" She asked.

"Nevermind just go!" He said.

Akari snatched her headphones back along with the papers in his hands. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek and started walking towards her class.

"And say hi to Kyo-chan for me!" He called after her.

She kept on walking, only raising a hand in acknowledgment. Ryo sighed and headed towards the car.

-W/Akari-

Akari put her headphones back on as she walked towards her new class. It was midday so the freshmen were just getting in from lunch. Akari wasn't much for appearances so when the bell signaling the start of class rang she opened he door without knocking. Noone noticed her because they thought she was one of their own. Well they didn't notice until the teacher showed me to my seat.

"Class as you can see we have a new student. Please treat her well, Fujioka-san you will be the one to show her around okay? Okay, class please get out your homework from yesterday." The teacher said and moved on.

Akari felt a couple of stares but as soon as the teacher mentioned homework they were gone. Akari sighed in relief at not having to stand in front of the class. She changed the playlist on her MP3 and then looked out the window. Luckily the teacher had sat her near the back of the class, right in front od a window.

She didn't put her headphones back on, she simply hung them around her neck and turne the volume up high enough so her keen ears could pick the music up. Then she simply waited until the class was over.

* * *

**Whew! Finally done with the first chapter! I know it was short but bear with me! The next one will be called "Look Alikes, Think Alikes"! If anyone has any questions about the Japanese words please ask, and give me any tips! Any at all! Thank you!**


	3. Look Alikes, Think Alikes

Bekko

2. Look Alikes, Think Alikes

After class was over Akari was approached by what she thought was a girl, or maybe just a really cute guy.

"Hello, I'm Fujioka Haruhi! I'll be your guide for the rest of this week." Haruhi said, extending a hand in greeting.

Akari nodded and shook her hand, "Fujioka-san, I'm Ritaii Akari."

"It's nice to meet you Ritaii-san, please follow me to the next classroom." Haruhi said.

"Hai, but please call me Akari, Ritaii makes me feel like my mother." Akari said and followed Haruhi.

"So it seems you have the same schedule as me except for electives, which for you are Art and Music." Haruhi said while scanning Akari's schedule.

"Oh, I can't wait! I love Art and Music!" Akari clapped her hands cheerfully.

Haruhi smiled and then stopped in front of a classroom door. It was a beautiful door with intricate designs to match the rest of the hallway. It was painted white with gold designs and it had a gold plate that read "Class A6, Yamamoto Yuri".

"This is the English classroom. The teacher is Yamamoto-san, she is the twin sister of the art teacher, Yamamoto Yuki." Haruhi said while pushing the door open.

Akari nodded in understanding and followed Haruhi. As soon as she closed the door behind her the class went silent. Before none of the students had been able to talk to her since the other teacher got straight to the lesson, but now they literally pounced on the chance.

"Ne, ne? Your a Ritaii, right?"

"Is your dad Ranmaru Ritaii?!"

"Are you a model like Renee-sama?"

"You're their daughter right?"

"Do you know when Ritaii records is releasing 'Chained'?"

"Do you know Hyuuga-san?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

Akari snapped at the last question. She pushed her glasses up her nose and then gave the students a cold glare. That was enough to shut some of them up. The braver ones kept asking questions but a bit more timidly. Akari growled and tried to make her way out of the crowd. Just when she thought it was a hopeless feat she felt two strong arms grab her and pull her out. She blinked for a second and then looked up to thank her savior.

Or savior more like it. When she looked up she met two identical pairs of eyes. The two people who had saved her where twins, really cute twins.

"Daijoubu?" They asked in unison.

"H-hai," she said.

"Akari-chan!!!" Akari heard Haruhi's voice.

"Akari-chan, are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Hai," Akari said, this time without stuttering, "I'm fine."

"Ehehe, gomen. They get like that when they receive new students." Akari heard a voice from behind her say.

She turned to look behind her. The woman looked to be about 27 years old, she had light lilac hair, and amethyst eyes. She wore a beige dress jacket with a purple skirt which made Akari guess she was the teacher.

And so she guessed right, "I'm Yamamoto Yuri, hajimemashite."

"Ritaii Akari, yorushikune" Akari said with a polite bow.

Yuri smiled and turned to the rest of the class, "Everybody please sit in your seats. Ritaii-san you sit next to Hitachiin-san."

"Which one?" The twins asked the teacher together.

Yuri sweat dropped, "Hikaru."

"Hai," said one of the twins, who Akari guessed to be Hikaru.

She followed Hikaru and sat in the empty seat beside him. Then as the class started she put her headphones around her head(again). Though about two minutes later a hand snatched them from her neck. Akari turned to look at the perpetrator only to find Hikaru slightly bopping his head to the music. Akari pouted and took the headphones back from him. As she listened to the song Hikaru passed her a note.

**_I love that song! X3_**

The song that was playing was Shissou by Last Alliance. Akari took a pen out and wrote back.

_Yeah, it's okay but there's better._

When Hikaru read it he slightly frowned.

**_Hmph. I bet you're just one of those girls who likes Gackt. XP_**

Akari grinned.

_Don't bet b/c you'll lose. _

Just as Hikaru opened the note the teacher called on her to read. Luckily she was good at multi-listening, so she knew where they were.

"_Jean walked towards Trsitesse. He saw that her eyes were brimming with fear and sadness, that alone should have been enough to make him hesitate, but he couldn't, he loved her. And so he took her in his arms ignoring the small whimpering noises that came from her._" Akari read in English as she had been instructed to do.

"Very good Ritaii-san, Hitsushi-san you're next." The teacher moved away from her and on to another unfortunate student.

Akari sighed and then sat back down. She forgot about Hikaru and put her headphones on her neck again.

-After class-

Akari silently followed Haruhi who was talking to Hikaru and his twin. The sounds of an english song poured from her headphones into her ears. She lip-synced along with it not even paying attention to where Haruhi was leading her. When Haruhi stopped in front of a door she stopped too.

"Ne, i'm just going to put my stuff in here okay? Wait here." Haruhi said, and entered the room followed by the twins.

Akari shrugged, took off her glasses, and turned the volume of her MP3. She bopped her head along as Darude's Sandstorm blasted through her headphones. When the song finished she noticed that Haruhi still hadn't come out yet. According to her schedule electives started in two minutes. Akari decided to go in look for Haruhi. When she opened the door a white light blinded her and then the elegant fragrance of roses wafted to her nose.

Then she heard voices say, "Irrashaimasen."

In front of her were six guys all in the Ouran uniform. Akari's eyes widened in surprise and then she suddenly started laughing as she realized this was the Host Club she had heard so much about. She could feel the stares that they were giving her but she couldn't stop laughing. When she finally stopped she could barely talk.

"E-eheheheh, gomen, gomen. You guys just took me by surprise." Akari said shakily.

"Akari-chan, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"I came in to get you, class starts in one minute," Akari said, looking at her watch.

"Oh, right. Let's go!" Haruhi said and hurriedly walked towards the door.

"Matte!" One of the guys said to Akari.

Akari turned and looked at the guy. He had black hair, glasses, and brown eyes. For some reason he looked familiar to her. Ah! Wait! ...okay maybe not.

"Who are you?" Akari asked.

"How sad, two years away from each other and you forget me, dear cousin." He said pushing his glasses up his nose.

Akari raised an eyebrow, "Cousin?...Oi! Matte! Y-you're Kyouya!"

Kyouya smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose but didn't say anything. Akari squealed and suddenly she ran and glomped on Kyouya.

"Kyo-chan, Kyo-chan! How you been? Where's Uncle? Ne, Ryo-chan says hi!" Akari said while snuggling into Kyouya.

Kyouya sweat dropped and picked Akari off of him. He looked at her(she's's chibi size) and dropped her with a thud(she lands real size).

"Ne, ne, Kyouya? Who's this?" Tamaki asked with a dog tail wagging behind him.

"She's my cousin." Kyouya said while adjusting his uniform.

"Ehh??! But you two look nothing alike!" Honey exclaimed.

"Oh?! Wait!" Akari took her glasses out of her pocket and put them on.

"That's better!" Akari said and looked up.

For a second no one said anything and then they all gasped. They looked back and forth between Kyouya and Akari. They looked almost completely alike. They had the same inky black hair, narrow brown eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Wow! It's like seeing a girl Kyouya." Haruhi said.

At that comment both Akari and Kyouya gave her a glare.

"So this is what you've been doing?" Akari said while looking at the room.

Kyouya didn't say anything, "I bet Uncle Ootori isn't very proud."

The guys froze at hearing that and got ready to jump to Kyouya's rescue but apparently they didn't need to. Akari turned around and gave Kyouya a smile.

"But I'm glad you're happy."

Hmph." Was the only response she got from Kyouya.

"Now where this guy who is working for a debt?" Akari said, scanning the group of kids.

Akari was surprised when Kyouya looked at Haruhi.

"You?! Really? Ne, Kyouya didn't you say her debt was paid?" Akari asked.

When Kyouya nodded she gave a sly smile, "I think you should charge her for staying after her debt is paid. After all if her debt is paid there is no reason for staying. she's just taking up space."

Kyouya gave a smile to match Akari's, "I've been thinking the same thing."

_They look alike **AND** they think alike._ Were the words running through the hosts' minds.

Then Akari turned to Haruhi, "Ne, Haruhi? Shouldn't we be getting to class?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, "Right!"

She took Akari by the hand and dashed out the door with the twins following.

* * *

**Okay people! I'm finally done with the second chapter! I tried to make it a little longer, I'm sorry if it was too long. I'm gonna get a start on the third so please expect it! The next chapter is going to be called "Making Art Out of Poetry". Thank you! See you next time!**

**P.S. I for got the disclaimer so please this is gonna be one for all chapters! Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club or any songs mentioned in here!**


	4. Wanted

Bekko

0.0. Wanted Poetry and Song Lyrics

The third chapter for Bekko is progressing really slow and that is because I need help. In this Akari's teacher gonna give them song lyrics or poems and they have to draw from them. So please give me some poems and then tell me what you think can be drawn out of them.

Song lyrics too. I would prefer Japanese songs with english translations. Please not the whole song just verses you like.

Another thing. I have a couple of verses from songs I wanna use but I have no idea what can be drawn out of them. For example this one:

_"Hikari no naka de mita osanai kioku wa, _

_kegareta kono boku ni wa ima mo toosugite._

_Yami no naka, kimi no na o nando mo sakendo, Owaranai toki no naka de kimi shika inakute"_

**Inside of the light, I saw my youthful memories,**

**They're still too far off for me, filthy as I am now.**

**Inside of the darkness, I called your name over and over again**

**Inside of the endless time there's no one there but you...**

Those where the lyrics and translation for Gackt's 'Birdcage'. Any ideas what one could draw out of this? The next ones are these:

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga_

_Mata chinurareete yuku nante_

_Namanurui kaze toguro wo maitara_

_Sore ga tabun aizu_

**Come, let's forget that future**

**that is becoming smeared in blood again.**

**If a warm wind curls into a spiral**

**that is probably a sign.**

That was Eiko Shimamiya's 'Naraku no Hana(Flower of Hell).

Please help me out with this. I will appreciate it very much.


End file.
